


A Night In

by yoko_oh_no



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: i love that Duck, idk - Freeform, just something quick i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoko_oh_no/pseuds/yoko_oh_no
Summary: Launchpad wants to do nothing, but being the busy-body he is, this proves to be a difficult task.





	A Night In

A night in. Something that Launchpad had been longing for, even though he tended to be a rather active duck. He had been planning this evening for months: a night to do absolutely nothing. This could prove to be potentially difficult; he was such a busy-body.

Step one: Make a bunch of burritos. But with what ingredients? Launchpad scoured his refrigerator to find whatever ingredients he could. The result? A can of refried beans, some tortilla shells (you know, the necessities), a tiny container of sour cream on the verge of expiring, and some stolen hot sauce packets from a taco truck.

Oh yeah. This was gearing up to be a fantastic night.

It was time to watch Darkwing Duck all over again. After he made the burritos, he flipped the TV on and inserted the old VHS tape into the VCR. Somehow the tape hadn't gotten burned out even though he had been watching them since he was a child. He sat down on the little couch. It looked child sized compared to Launchpad.

He was midway through the theme song of the first episode when he suddenly realized that he left his burritos inside his small kitchenette. He got up to grab them, whistling the theme song and saying "Let's get dangerous" along with it.

Time to relax and enjoy the night. Launchpad inhaled all of the burritos he made with great haste. Then, he looked at the floor. _Wow, this is really dirty_, he thought. He didn't have access to many cleaning supplies within the garage that he had turned into a home. That was okay, though, because he could figure out a good way to clean up without all those fancy supplies. Besides, he would rather have a certain _somebody_ walk in there and not see how dirty and messy he could be. Cleaning was a must, Launchpad concluded.

While picking up various scraps of trash off of the floor, he noticed the Darkwing action figure lying there that he had since childhood. He held it for a moment and time seemed to stop. The television continued to make its noises in the background; Darkwing was saving the day once again.

He reminisced on his childhood, but then he remembered what happened to Jim Starling on the night where he met Drake. He wondered what happened to Jim. It was the weirdest night Launchpad had in a long time.

Of course, now that the action figure was in his hand, he started playing with it. Darkwing was his hero. Darkwing would always be his hero.

Launchpad fell asleep on the floor that night, clutching DW in his arms and snuggling with him.

Yep, a fantastic night in of doing "nothing".


End file.
